


We Can't Live On Science Alone

by Not_You



Series: Morale [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Slut, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Dom Bruce Banner, Internal Condom, Lab Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 'Life's Little Consolations,' Steve tracks down Bruce for some lab sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Live On Science Alone

Bruce is always missing orgies. He just doesn't have his timing down as well as the others do, and often forgets to be horny along with forgetting to eat. He doesn't even know about this last one until Steve comes down to the lab, looking flushed and bright-eyed and very much like a man who has already been well fucked and is looking for more.

Bruce sighs, setting his notes down “...Did all of you start without me again?”

“Sorry, Bruce. These things just happen. I'm here to make it up to you now, though.”

Bruce smiles, setting a few projections to work themselves out while he's away. “I _was_ about to take a break...”

“See?” Steve says, coming closer. “Perfect timing.”

“Have I mentioned lately how nice it is to have a leader who really cares about team morale?”

Steve grins, leaning in to kiss Bruce. “Maybe once or twice.” He steps back to strip to his perfect skin, and Bruce sighs, dropping to his knees as soon as Steve has set his clothes aside.

“Fucking beautiful,” Bruce says, with deepest sincerity.

Steve blushes, already rock hard. “Thanks.”

Bruce chuckles, leaning in to just nuzzle the side of his cock, avoiding the head and making Steve shiver. “Mm. Mind if I take my time?”

“N-not at all,” Steve gasps, and Bruce gets to work making him regret that, putting his hands on Steve's rock-hard thighs for balance and just to feel them. Steve slides his fingers into Bruce's hair, gripping it gently. Bruce is mercilessly slow and light, kissing and licking and only sucking enough to tease. Steve goes from panting to moaning to a helpless keen as Bruce finally swallows him all the way down, one thumb rubbing up behind Steve's balls in just the right spot. “Ohfuck, oh fuck _Bruce_...” Bruce hums happily around him, and Steve cries out, muscles jumping under Bruce's hands. “A-ah... Bruce, I--” He cuts himself off with a frustrated whine when Bruce pulls off, and Bruce grins up at him, pushing his glasses back up where they've slipped down his nose.

“Close, honey?”

“Damn you to hell, Bruce Banner,” Steve growls, looking frustrated and unwillingly amused in equal measure. He's still not pulling Bruce's hair, though, always so gentle. 

Bruce smiles sweetly. “I'm going to fuck you after this,” he says. “Going to drink your come down and then bend you over that table.”

“I'm okay with this plan,” Steve squeaks, eyes huge and ears bright red.

Bruce laughs. “Good,” he says, and swallows Steve again, taking his cock deep and sudden and forcing a high, helpless sound out of him. This time he doesn't tease at all, completely focused. Bruce loves sucking cock, and makes happy little noises of his own as he fucks his mouth on Steve, who clutches at his hair, too far gone to worry about pulling it. Bruce chuckles, and Steve makes a low, almost pained sound and comes down Bruce's throat, shaking and breathing hard. By the end of it he's really pulling Bruce's hair, and apologizes as soon as he's recovered enough to realize. “It's okay,” Bruce says softly, his voice husky. He stands up slowly, and Steve bites his lip, already getting hard again. Bruce grins at him, and then gently turns him around and bends him over the table as promised. Steve gasps, hands, face, and chest resting on the cool, smooth surface. 

He is obscenely beautiful like this, legs spread wide and locked straight, his ass canted up at the perfect angle. Bruce sighs and runs his hands up the back of Steve's thighs to squeeze it, and Steve quivers, making an almost inaudible mewling noise. Bruce sighs, just feeling him for a moment before holding him open, prompting a low, helpless groan. It also makes the flush spread from Steve's ears to the back of his neck, and Bruce chuckles. “Wish one of the others was here for me to show you off to,” he says, and the noise Steve makes in response is hard to classify, high and quavering, one of those sounds that seem like a ghost of when he was so much smaller. “Such a sweet little slut,” Bruce coos, because Steve likes being called a slut as long it's said like a good thing. As far as Bruce and the others are concerned, Steve being a slut is one of the _best_ things, so it all works out. Now Steve groans and buries his fingers in his own hair, and Bruce knows it's because he doesn't trust himself not to damage the table by pounding on it or clinging to the edge. “Just stay here while I get the lube,” he says, giving Steve's ass an affectionate pat.

“Yessir,” Steve mutters, and Bruce smiles, and finds lube in the first drawer he opens because they're all living with a fantastically wealthy pervert. With a silent prayer of thanks to the universe for the existence of Tony Stark, Bruce slicks up two fingers and pushes them into Steve with medical efficiency, stretching him open as he pants and begs. Bruce shivers, and has to take a deep breath before finding one of the special condoms rated for gamma-poisoned fluids. Because Tony is always improving things, he has done the reading and figured out how to make an internal condom specifically engineered for anal. As far as Bruce is concerned, these are right up there with the arc reactor as proof of Tony's genius, even if he did crib the basic design from Origami Condoms. Now he slowly pushes it in with his fingers, and Steve pushes back, groaning. Bruce has of course been polite about everything, but being the only one who can't go bareback honestly had been making him feel a little left out. He still can't contribute to the delightful task of making Steve as sloppy as he wants, but otherwise they might as well not be using anything. Bruce cries out as he pushes in, and is profoundly grateful that he's fucking Steve, so he can just surge balls deep the way he wants to.

“Fuck!” Steve yelps, and groans, bracing his hands on the table to push back. Bruce is big enough for it to have actually been a problem in the past, and he's not sure he'll ever really get used to how easily Steve takes him.

“Yes,” Bruce growls, and then plants one hand on the back of Steve's neck and starts to fuck him _hard_. Steve moans, and goes easily when Bruce hauls him back from the table a few moments later. “Hands on the floor,” Bruce tells him, and Steve whimpers and obeys, planting his hands on the floor and keeping his legs straight, letting Bruce grab his hips and yank him back over and over. Bruce is brutal because he can be, slamming into Steve so hard that he'd be feeling it for days without his accelerated healing. He wails and trembles and lets Bruce use him, letting out a desperate cry whenever Bruce slaps his ass. He does it full strength, loud, brutal hits that make Steve's legs tremble.

“Bruce,” Steve gasps, “oh God, Bruce you're so fucking big and you're making me take it all...” Pretty much his entire torso is flushed now, and his cock is twitching and dripping precome onto the floor.

“And you're so good,” Bruce says, feeling a little delirious, “you're such a perfect slut that I can go as deep as I want, and no matter how many times you're always so fucking tight.” He punctuates the last few words with grunts of effort, ramming Steve as hard as he possibly can and making him struggle a bit to stay in position, mewling breathlessly. Bruce isn't particularly surprised when Steve comes the next time Bruce slaps his ass. He cries out, loud and formless and wobbling up and down the scale as Bruce pounds him through it. He knees wobble and start to give out, so Bruce helps lower him to the floor before slowly starting to fuck him again. Steve whimpers, bracing himself on hands and knees, moaning softly and then louder and louder as Bruce builds up to the same pace again before he finally comes, choking and clinging to Steve as it sweeps over him in a stinging-sweet wave.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, people ask me if something totally awesome in one of my fics exists, and I have to sadly admit that I made it up. Not today, kids! Origami condoms are fucking ingenious. This is the url for the anal condom page, but check out the penis and vagina ones, because they have demo videos that reveal the full majesty and glory of the thing:
> 
> http://www.origamicondoms.com/#!analcondom/cow7


End file.
